


Some Good

by MikiNikki



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiNikki/pseuds/MikiNikki
Summary: Arthur's final moments at the end of the good ending of RDR2
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 5





	Some Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I wrote a couple months ago for vocab practice. Just my interpretation of what might have been going through his mind and some additional actions. Hope you enjoy the quick read!

Arthur lay where he had crawled to, the two devils on his shoulders gone in a wisp of smoke. Through the haze in his mind, he wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, but he knew that they had left in separate directions, and that was enough comfort to him. So long as Micah wasn’t hissing his venomed tongue into Dutch’s ear anymore, he could leave this Earth peacefully. 

With what strength he had left, he shuffled through his satchel. A blood soaked hand fumbled and shook with every wrong grab of an item it made, not able to feel for what he was looking for. Some shells for a gun that was given to John moments ago, useless now; a rabbit pelt that was supposed to be donated to the camp, not that there was a camp to go back to anymore; some cornflowers and other plants he had planned on making some medicinal concoction with; his notebook with his sketches and notes in it of all the wildlife he had encountered. Each item soiled by his touch, infected blood staining what personal belongings he had left.

Finally, he was able to grab the things he was looking for. He slowly lifted his fingers to his trembling lips, placing the crumpled cigarette loosely between them. Through his own hard work, the grace of God, or just his own fortuity, he was able to get a match to light and bring it to the tip of the cigarette. Arthur took a deep drag, smirking to himself at the thought of his already black lungs filling with the last smoke he’d ever get to enjoy. He let out a sigh of relief, strangely at peace with his impending slumber. For a stubborn old mule, he was fine being told that it was his time, at least in this moment. After a life of wrongs and mistakes, he finally, at the very end, was able to do something right. Perhaps he hadn’t always gone about it correctly, particularly near the end when the sickness had taken hold and he became overzealous in his actions, but he could at least say to the maker that he tried.

As if on cue, God decided to bless him one last time. Through the prism of the horizon, the sun rose and cast light upon the darkness, each ray a different shade of warmth. He had always known Micah was a fool, but to say that he had lost was merely a pity on his own character. Arthur had truly meant it when he said he had won. Tilly had been saved, John was spared to go find his family, and he would get what he rightfully deserved for a life of sins. With all those good souls spared, despite evil’s best efforts, that was as good a win as he could have hoped for. He took one last breath with the sun caressing his face. Perhaps he had done some good after all, to be blessed with an end such as this.


End file.
